


Hieibara Drabbles

by calikocat



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles/Scenes of the boys during every day life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just a scene of Kuwabara and Hiei spending the evening in, watching dvds.

Spike  
calikocat  
Word Count: 247

XXX

Hiei stared at the television set, silently contemplating it's demise. Or at least the destruction of the dvd they were watching. He still wasn't sure how it had happened, how Kuwabara managed to pull him into these things still baffled him to no extent. Had Kurama or Yusuke ever suggested watching something like this he would have decapitated them, burned their bodies and scattered their ashes among the three realms.

"Why are we watching this?"

"Because I like it."

"…"

"What?"

"Why am i I /i watching this?"

"Because you love me, now be quiet, Spike's on."

"…"

He settled down a bit and managed to relax into the couch, his head somehow finding it's way to Kuwabara's shoulder. Absently the human reached up to run strong fingers through his inky-blue spikes. The demon sighed and gazed at the character stalking across the screen. Spike, Kuwabara had called him.

"What is he?"

"Vampire." Kuwabara answered.

"Is he important to this…show?"

"Not at first, he's not even in the first season."

Hiei watched the story unfold, a frown creasing his face. 'Spike' was tall, slim, trim and very well built. He had an odd accent and his hair was artificially colored.

"Are you attracted to Spike."

Kuwabara glanced at the demon beside him. "He's hot, has an awesome body, and a sexy accent."

Hiei's frown increased. "I suppose."

"Don't worry Shrimp. He's got nothin' on you." Kuwabara leaned over and kissed the top of Hiei's head. "Nothin' at all."

"Good."

XXX


	2. Omelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hiei + cooking = bad

Omelet  
calikocat  
Word Count: 427

XXX

Early morning was the perfect time for sleeping/cuddling with one's significant other.

Kuwabara rolled over, his arm searching for the smaller body out of habit. But the space beside him was empty, cold even. Hiei was awake and had been for a while. Not that that was a bad thing. Sometimes Hiei would get up early, crazy early, like before the sun rose so that he could go for a run. Nope, not a thing to worry about, Hiei would come back from his run soon. He'd come back to bed for a kiss and some snuggles, not that Hiei would ever admit to snuggling. Maybe early morning sex could follow the kiss and not-snuggles.

Kuwabara lay there, smiling as he dozed, until something foul tickled his nose. Groggily he opened one eye, then the other and took a deeper breath. Yep, something was burning.

" i Shimatta! /i " Hiei's voice rang out from the direction of the kitchen.

Damn, that meant Hiei wasn't out for a run. He sighed and climbed out of bed, slipping on a pair of boxers as he left the bedroom.

"Hiei? You okay in here?"

A growl was his answer.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara stuck his head in the kitchen, a thin veil of smoke made everything hazy.

"No."

He stepped further into the room, catching sight of Hiei who was glaring at a black lump in a skillet. He moved closer and peered over his lover's shoulder.

"Hiei…what is that?"

Hiei wouldn't meet his eyes. "An omelet."

"…"

"It burnt."

"I can see that…why were you making an omelet?"

Hiei continued to glare at the charred food that was once an omelet. "Shizuru said you liked them."

Kuwabara smiled and wrapped his arms around Hiei from behind. "Tell you what. Let's open some windows and clean this up. Then I'll show you how to cook an omelet."

A quiet nod was his only answer and Kuwabara sighed. Hiei hated failing anything. He leaned down and nibbled at the demon's ear. "Thank you."

Hiei grunted. "For what. I killed it."

"Yeah…but would you ever try to cook for anyone else?"

"No."

"Then thank you. Now come on. Let's clear the smoke out and start our cooking lesson."

Hiei darted a look over his shoulder at the young man. "You're not mad I killed your breakfast?"

Kuwabara grinned. "Nope, I like it when you're hot."

Hiei smirked at that and moved out of Kuwabara's embrace to open the windows.

Kuwabara smiled and plotted revenge against Shizuru as he scraped the charred egg out of his best skillet.

XXX


End file.
